Strange Gifts
by Queen of Vegetasei
Summary: Xmas time & Trunks has a major problem on his hands. He's in love with a certain 1/4, but can't tell her. The answer? Gifts. More like attempted gifts. And just what happens when Vegeta gets his hand in it? And what about poor Pan?!
1. Life of the Damned

A/N: This was originally in answer to Presea's Christmas challenge but seeing as I'm the slowest typer in the world...couldn't give it in on time...oh well. I also somehow managed to lose it...so I had to reload it. SIGH. Read and Enjoy, don't forget to R&R.   
  
Disclaimer: The ONLY one you would be seeing...I only own my computer, a crappy IBM and some lint which I use for food. DBZ doesn't belong to me no matter how much I try, but then I can still do the world a favour and destry FUNimation for the sake of all fans everywhere....  
  
  
STRANGE GIFTS  
  
Chapter 1- Life of the damned.  
  
"Dum dum dum..." Trunks Vegeta Briefs, aka, President of Capsule Corporation and Prince of all...demi-saiyans, was, sadly, humming to Britney Spears. All in all, it was the lowest point of his life so to speak.  
  
"I'm a slave...for you..."  
  
"Mr President?"  
  
He sprang to life, a ton of not done paperwork flying into the air in the process. Cursing he tried to reach the intercom and the papers at once.  
  
"What is it Mrs Hanaka?"  
  
"Chairwoman Breifs is coming..."  
  
*Shit!* he scambled to turn off the...ugh....CD and put some order to his desk. Or, what could be called a desk under the paper jungle on top.  
  
"TRUNKS VEGETA BREIFS! DO NOT TELL ME YOU HAVE DONE NO WORK ALL MORNING!?!"  
  
His mother's voice reached, painfully, to his ears before she got into the room.  
  
He looked at her sheepishly and held up the single report he HAD done.  
  
Bulma Briefs, aka beautiful AND a genius and mother of two of the most reknown people in the world, shot him a withering look.  
  
Trunks cleared his throat.  
  
"You do know the yearly budget is due nxt week right?"  
  
"Yes mother."  
  
"AND the Capsule Corp Ball is in a month right?"  
  
"Yes mother."  
  
"And that your father is a big fat idiot right?"  
  
"Yes mother."  
  
"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME AT ALL!?!"  
  
He winced. *Double shit* "Yes ma'am"  
  
The Chairwoman sighed wearily. "What am I going to do with you Trunks? You've been distracted all week! It's 25 days till Christmas, lighten up!"  
  
He smiled. "I've just got something on my mind." *Or someone...*  
  
Eyes narrowing, Bulma tapped her foot. "Well mister, get it, her or even HE out of your mind and START DOING SOME WORK!!!"  
  
"Mother! You know that I'm not gay..."  
  
Bulma threw up her hands and stomped out as suddenly as she came. The President sank back into his chair with a sigh of relief.  
  
A frame with a very recent group photo drew his attention.  
  
Every one had been there last Christmas. All of course, except Goku. Bura and his mother had scopped the whole day for the perfect moment. All of them had to play along and get together about every hour so they could get the Mighty Prince of all Saiyans in the ONE little photo.  
  
The memory made him grin goofily.  
  
Vegeta had been VERY annoyed. He could swear his father thought photographs stole his soul or somthing. Presuming there was a soul there of course.  
  
Trunks looked at one person in particular.  
  
Raven hair...  
  
Ebonite eyes...  
  
Red lips...  
  
"You're a thirty-six year old lusting after a girl 14 years younger than you. Trunks, you are very fucked up." He looked around guiltily. "Still, she is your friend. And much more fun than this hellhole..."  
  
Tiptoeing comically he leapt out the window.  
  
Looks like another beautiful day...  
  
Bulma's going to rant sooo bad to find out her son had played hooky AGAIN.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Blisters...  
  
Hands raw...  
  
Lips dry....  
  
Need...water...  
  
"COME ON PAN! THERE'S STILL THE THIRD LEVEL TO GO!!!"  
  
Groooooooooaaaaaaaannnn...  
  
Her spritey and about to be strangled friend strutted away with her uncle in tow.  
  
"I swear she inherited waaay too much of Bulma..." The poor girl muttered, trudging after them wearily.  
  
"Ohhh....OH MY GAWD!!! SALE!!!"  
  
*One more attempt to get me into a dress and I'll scream...*  
  
"This is sooo perfect for you Pan!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Bura Briefs querked an eyebrow. "Problemo girlfriend?"  
  
Taking absolutely No notice of the staring people, Son Pan grabbed her friend's neck.  
  
"Bura, if I see one more dress I'l..."  
  
The blue-haired beauty held up the dress that was supposedly 'perfect' for her, smirking away.  
  
"AAAAAAARRGH!!!" Pan spun and started stomping away.  
  
"Panny you okay?" Goten tried to peer over the boxes and bags he held.  
  
Pan grunted, flicked at the pile in his hands and walked off, blatantly ignoring her uncle's troubled cries as the tower wavered.  
  
She immediately blasted into the air, the moment she got out outside, not caring who saw.  
  
*God that girl's annoying!*  
  
"Trouble in paradise?"  
  
She spun mid air. There were only a select few who could fly and even less that could fly AND have lavendar hair.  
  
"I doubt you would disagree at the moment Trunks."  
  
He laughed. "Bura can get on a person's nerves can't she?"  
  
She floated around him.  
  
"Hm...a suit. Playing hooky again Underwear Boy?"  
  
He made a face.  
  
"I like to call it constructive rescheduling."  
  
"A...ha..."  
  
Trunks made a hurt face. "Areb't you glad to see me? I'm hurt. Ow."  
  
She fought the smile and lost. "In that case, you're treating me to lunch."  
  
"When'd I agree to that?" All innocence.  
  
"Now."  
  
He gave her a look.  
  
"AND, you're carrying me. My feet are killing me."  
  
  
"Such a coniving little girl. You've been spending too much time with Bura..."  
  
He had no time to finish as she suddenly dropped her ki and jumped into his arms.  
  
Trunks grunted. "Okay...maybe not such a little girl..."  
  
THAT deserved a jab in the stomach.  
  
"You do realise we're flying right? You don't even NEED to use your feet!"  
  
"Just go Underwear Boy..."  
  
Sigh. "Yes ma'am." * Trunks Briefs, lap dog to all women.*  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"AND STAY OUT!!!"  
  
Trunks and Pan collapsed outside in a heap of laughter.  
  
As demi-saiyans go, even all-you-can-eat resturants won't take them any more. Unnecssary to say they HAD eaten all they could eat, which just happened to be, everything.  
  
"Aww...damn, it's almost eight."  
  
"Do you really have to go?" Trunks looked at her hopefully, and added, "You put the sunshine in my life Panny."  
  
She laughed. "I'm twenty-two and Dad still goes berserk when I get home late."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "It's eight o'clock."  
  
Pan rolled her eyes, "I KNOW." She smirked. "Still I don't want the 'Young lady, do u know wht time it is?! Your mother and I have been very worried about you.' Then my mom rolls her eyes. 'You are growing up and the world is a dangerous place..."  
  
She cut off as he was reduced to rolling on the ground with laughter.  
  
Trunks grinned at her. "Sad, sad person."  
  
She hit him hard on the arm. "Shut up dork face. You know, for an old man, you sure act like a teenager."  
  
"Well, at least I look like one." With this he flipped hair in pure vanity.  
  
"Ha! Okay, I gotta go. Bubye Trunks." And to his utter shock, she kissed his cheek.  
  
Before he could react, she was gone.  
  
She had kissed him.  
  
SHE HAD KISSED HIM!!!  
  
*O happy day!*   
  
Like a manic he danced around in joy.  
  
After a while he noticed people were giving him weird looks. "Er....hehehe..." Like lightning he was out of there.  
  
"On the first day of Christmas my true love sent to me...A Panny in a gum tree..." He bonked a fist into an open palm. "THAT'S IT!!!"   
  
"I'll SHOW HER!!! HOHOHOHOHO!!!" Once again he was getting weird looks.  
  
*I gotta stop talking to myself.*  
  
"25 days till Christmas...That means I'll have that much time to convince her. A plan. FINALLY a plan!!!"  
  
*You're doing it again...*  
  
"Oh shut up." He walked home humming ridiculous Christmas songs, a spring in his step, and a goofy grin plastered on his face.  
  
Not bad for a day that started by listening to *shudder* Britney Spears. 


	2. A stalker?!

STRANGE GIFTS  
  
Chapter 2- A Stalker!?  
  
The next day...  
  
Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!!!! Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!!!!  
  
Pan yawned, rubbing her eyes tiredly as she staggered down the stairs.  
  
*It's too damn early for this. Whoever it is, it BETTER be important.*  
  
Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!!!  
  
"I'M COMING ALREADY!!! Sheesh..." She opened the door.  
  
"Package for Miss...Son Pan?"  
  
She narrowed her eyes at the man. "Do you know what TIME it is!?!"  
  
"6 o'clock ma'am, Son Pan home?"  
  
She growled. "Yeah."  
  
He looked at her expectantly and waited. Sensing this woman wasn't about to show him WHO Son Pan was, he quickly took on the second option.   
"May YOU be Son Pan then?"  
  
"Well, duh. Where's this parcel?"  
  
"Please sign first." He thrust out a clipboard. Wearily she signed.  
"Here you go miss, have a nice..."  
  
SLAM!!!  
  
The door shut in his face.  
  
"...day." Frowning he climbed back on the motorcycle and airspeeded away from all this mountain terrain.  
  
Pan yawned again, tucking the parcel in her bath robe and staggered back upstairs. Her bed was just SCREAMING for her to sleep on it. Why resist?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Trunks sat at the breakfast table mid morning, a dazed, happy expression on his face. It was destroying his sister's appetite.  
  
"Okay. Who is it!? You are making me sick with that damn expression on your face, dear brother." Bura demanded.  
  
Trunks only spooned some cereal absentmindedly into his mouth.  
  
*Wonder if she got it? Wonder if she liked it?I can't wait until I get that one phone call...*  
  
"TRUNKS!!!"  
  
He spooned more cereal.  
  
Bura looked at her father. "Papa..." She whined.  
  
Vegeta grunted noncommitedly behind a newspaper. No help there.  
  
With a cry of annoyance, Bura threw up her hands and stormed out, just as Bulma came in.  
  
Pointing to her daughter. "What's with her?"  
  
Grunt.  
  
Dazed look.  
  
Bulma sighed and sat down for breakfast.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Shut up....shut up..." Pan pleaded, groping for that....sound.  
  
And missed.  
  
Resulting in her falling out of her bed. Why was Dende against her having SLEEP!?!  
  
"I'm up....I'M UP!!!" She stretched yawning, and dressed still in the haziness of sleep.  
  
*I am NOT a morning person.* She spotted the box that had pulled her from sleep this morning. " May as well see what this thing is."  
  
In seconds, and paper everywhere the box was opened.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!?!"  
  
Inside, was...a doll. And even more creepy, a doll, of HER!!! Oh, and some sort of small fake tree.  
  
"What kind of perverted sicko...!!!" She looked at the doll that could've been her. She HATED dolls! Especially since she has BEEN one! Of all sick things to send her!!!  
  
Looking at it in disgust she dumped it on the ground.   
  
*AND WHAT'S WITH THE STUPID TREE!?!*  
  
"Honey, is anything...?" Gohan poked his head around the door with his usual worried-parent expression. He raised an eyebrow at the doll on the floor.  
  
"I'm fine dad. Just, creeped out."  
  
Immediately he assumed the worse. "Has anybody hurt you Panny!? I swear..."  
  
"NO, no! Dad! I can take care of my self. It's just a doll!" She held it up again. "See?"  
  
Gohan tipped his glasses up with a tip. "It's very cute. Like you. Did Bura send it?"  
  
Not wanting her father freak out...again, she lied. "Yes. She's...um...weird."  
  
"Well, tell her I said hello when you see her today. Goten said you weren't very happy yesterday at the mall. Something wrong?"  
  
Pan sweatdropped. Now she didn't know what creeped her out more. The doll, or the fact her father uses her uncle to spy on her AT THE MALL!!!  
  
"Er..I'm fine dad..." Quickly, before he could ask anymore paranoid questions she pushed him, gently of cours, out of her room.  
  
The doll was still in her hand. "Oh well, it IS kinda cute. In a weird, creepy sort of way." Whoever sent her this sick joke will SUFFER. Yes, in capitals.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
By lunch time, he was getting worried.  
  
Why hasn't she called?  
  
Didn't she like it?  
  
Why hasn't she called!?!??!  
  
And most importantly, DID SHE EVEN GET IT IN THE FIRST PLACE!?!  
  
*I should have done it myself!!!*  
  
He has been reduced to pacing his office listening to god-damn BRITNEY SPEARS again! Funny how that voice takes depression to a new level.  
  
His temporary secretary stuck her head into the office. "Mr President? Your sister...the supermodel.." She added with awe. "On line one."  
  
Trunks grunted and picked up the phone. "Bura?"  
  
"TRUNKS!! You won't believe what happened to Pan this morning! Some MORON gave her a freaking doll! As you know, Pan HATES dolls...I was laughing my head off! Anyway, mom wants the...Trunks?...Trunks? You there?"  
Bura held the phone away as she heard strange thumping sounds.  
  
"Trunks...if you got a girl in there..."  
  
THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!  
  
"EWWWW!!!" She slammed the reciever down.  
  
Meanwhile...Trunk's desk wasn't faring very well under repeated hits from its ower's...head.  
  
"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!!!"  
  
"Mr President...Are you okay?" His secretary looked on in shock.  
  
Suddenly he looked up. "I can't believe it!!!" He crammed his fingers into his hair as if to pull it out. "How can I be so stupid! She WAS a doll! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Accompanied by resounding thumps on the desk.  
  
"Er...Mr...President..."  
  
He groaned. "I need help. I need help..." Somehow that Britney Spears album got louder. His secretary was slowly backing away.  
  
Desperately he dialed the number. "Hello Goten...?"  
  
"Yo Trunks! Guess what Pan got today...!?! HAHAHa..."  
  
SLAM!!!  
  
Trunks hyperventilated and picked up the phone again. Okay, NOT Goten. Who...He punched in the numbers. "Hello Marron?"  
  
"TRUNKS! I haven't talked to you in such a long time! Bura just called me! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT SOME IDIOT WOULD ACTUALLY HAVE THE NERVE TO GIVE PAN A DO...!"  
  
SLAM!!!  
  
Taking HUGE breaths he picked up the phone again. There was only one person left. The only one in the world who can't discriminate him. He dialed. "Hello...Ubuu?"  
  
"Oh, hey. Is this Trunks? Have you heard? Marron just called me, says some jerk tried to give Pan a..."  
  
Click.  
  
He sank to the floor.  
  
"Having trouble brat?"  
  
Great...  
  
Vegeta looked over him. Smirking.  
  
Trunks got up. "Dad, I'm kinda..."  
  
"Pathetic right now. You have failed utterly to get Kakarotto's grandbrat's attention am I correct?"  
  
Hesitantly Trunks nodded. *How'd he know...?* "Not really failed..."  
  
"YOU FAILED." He said in conviction. Trunks winced.  
  
"A doll..." Vegeta snorted in disgust.  
  
"It was a good idea at the time..."  
  
"DO NOT INTERUPT ME!" Trunks only nodded. "If you don't pick up your attempts before that damn human celebration. I suggest you give up."  
  
"So...you're NOT going to help me?" Trunks pleaded.  
  
"No." Vegeta smirked and left.  
  
Trunks's face fell. * On the second day of Christmas my true love sent to me...*  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The next day...  
  
Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! Bzzzzzzzzzzzz!  
  
Pan groaned, slammed the pillow on her head and ignored the bell.  
  
Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!!!  
  
"Goooood Morning!"  
  
She glared at the delivery guy. *Cheery morning people should die.*  
  
"Package for Son Pan. A believe a certain boy wants..."  
  
Slam!  
  
Without his notice she had signed and grabbed the package, growling all the way.  
  
This time she opened it.  
  
"What the..?!?!"  
  
Pan held up the guilty pair in complete puzzlement.  
  
"PURPLE GLOVES!?!" 


	3. Peace! Give me PEACE!!!

STRANGE GIFTS  
  
Chapter 3- Peace! Give me PEACE!!!  
  
And so the week went on...  
  
Every morning Pan was woken by that cursed doorbell then was handed...  
  
"WHAT THE HELL...?!?!?!" Her eye twitched looking down at the three set of French pens. Lovely as they were, this was getting down right creepy.  
  
And...  
  
"Here ya go missy. Your boyfriend must have some sick sense of humor..."  
  
Pan's eyes widened in horror. "GIVE ME THAT!"  
  
SLAM!!!  
  
She ran upstairs. "Whoever it is will pay!" She threw the forsaken object against the wall angrily. The set of four bras that spelled 'calling' across them slid to the floor.  
  
Then the next day...  
  
Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!   
  
The delivery guy was nearly knocked out as the door burst opened, and his air supply was suddenly cut off.  
  
"TELL ME WHO SENT IT!?!"  
  
(hack choke gasp) "M-miss....Son Pan?"  
  
"Tell me." She hissed dangerously.  
  
Paling a little the poor boy held out the velvet box. "I...I don't know...I'm only the deliv..."  
  
She snarled, grabbed the box and threw him with incredible strength, sailing over at least two hills. Seconds later, a clipboard and pen rendered him unconcious.  
  
Muttering under her breath, Pan stomped back inside.  
  
*That low life son of a bitch that sent me this..this...* She stopped and gaped at the open box.  
  
Ten minutes later...  
  
"Honey...are you okay...?" Videl waved her hand in front of her daughter's eyes. Then she looked down and saw them. HER jaw dropped to the same depth as Pan's.  
  
Inside the perfect black box were five, perfectly cut rings in silver, gold, white gold, bronze and pearl.  
  
When Gohan came home that evening, all querked eyebrow was all he said to the two stunned women in the middle of the lounge room. *Must be one of those women things...*  
  
Of course, the NEXT day...  
  
Videl and Pan both stared at the six open cans of grease with the word 'painting' written over them with massive sweatdrops on the sides of their heads.  
  
Elsewhere, one certain lavendar male proved ignorance was bliss.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Oh, my gawd. Ew." Bra stared in half shock at the pile of mostly junk in chronological order on her best-friend's desk.  
  
"Pan doll in tree. Purple gloves. French pens. Bras, heeeeeey, jewellery. Real too. Grease?!?!" Bra recoiled a little. "Seven birds dipping in water...sicko."  
  
Pan shrugged helplessly.  
  
"What the..? Silk...BRAIDS!?!"  
  
"Don't ask me! I'm getting pretty weirded out!"  
  
"Nine...dancing dolls...AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!"  
  
"Ten frogs. Eleven pipes and twelve drums." Pan finished wearily.  
  
Steering clear of the frogs and grease, the other demi-saiyan frowned and shook her head.  
  
"The sicko HAS to be stopped! Pan did you get any idea at all who it is!?"  
  
"No. Bra, do you think if I knew I would be standing around here and NOT go and beat his ass to the ground?!"  
  
"Point. Knowing you Pan, that is definately true."  
  
"Alright, Bra, help me..."  
  
"Sure girlfriend, maybe even my dumbass Brother will help. A little revenge will..."  
  
Pan looked up a little more abruptantly than usual. "Trunks?"  
  
Bra stopped and looked at her. Immediately, Pan realised her mistake and wiped the look off her face.  
  
"Er...continue..."  
  
"Oh no. I finally got you Pan! You just mentioned my brother! Oh my GAWD!!! You...LIKE him! Don't cha?" Bra watched in amazement as Pan, miss I-never-blush, cheeks pinkened.  
  
Angry, she looked away. "Bra, we're friends. Come on, Trunks!? He's your BROTHER. Not to mention 14 years older than me...What's that look?"  
  
Bra fazed into innocent mode. "What look? Just because you practically admitted you like my brother, added to the fact of the never will speak of again childhood crush and..."  
  
Pan threw her a glare. "Bra..."  
  
"Okay..okay, later. Revenge plans. I'll hack into police files and check out any...weirdos. You can do some detective work, starting from the delivery service."  
  
"Eer..just how would this work? I actually just planned to bait the guy, beat the shit out of him..."  
  
"Girlfriend, all that can follow. First we have to snoop a little. Papa always told me to know thy enemy." She saw her friend's disbelieving look. "Okay, it was more like 'seek and destroy', but I got the gist..."  
  
Pan watched as Bra stayed completely from the topic in babble. *Boy she can talk. Look at that mouth go...*  
  
"Pan! Are you listening!?"  
  
"Er..yeah...so, seek and destroy. Got it."   
  
Bra levelled a glare.  
  
"What!?"  
  
She sighed. "Okay, do you want me to repeat that?" Her tone was purposely slow.  
  
Pan growled. "I'm not stupid Bra. We snoop a little, ask around then get him. Eye for an eye." Bra aweatdropped.  
  
"Yeah....something like that."  
  
They nodded to each other.  
  
"So, anyway, as I was saying, I just saw the most fab movie..."  
  
Sweat drop...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Trunks's eyes slowly drooped, then lifted...  
  
"Corporation has risen..."  
  
*Yawn....*  
  
"Mr President!? What are your views?!"   
  
Uh oh...she sounds pissed.  
  
He looked at his...notes. Drawing of chibi Pan and him...no help there.  
  
"Um...I agree with the views of this board."  
  
Bulma narrowed her eyes at him. He sweated. Finally she turned around and continued. "The percentage of..."  
  
*Yawn...*  
  
Ring! Ring!  
  
Trunks jumped. 12 board excecutives turned to glare at him. Grinning sheepishly he turned around. "Heeello?"  
  
"Trunks! You busy?"   
  
He smiled. "Um...Pan, I'm kinda..."  
  
Suddenly the phone was snatched out of his hands.  
  
Bulma death glared him to the floor. "Whoever this is..." She managed angrily.  
  
The phone went dead.  
  
"Trunks!!!!...Trunks?" The Chairwoman looked around and crushed the phone in her hand at the site of the open door.   
  
"TRUNKS VEGETA BREIFS!!!!!!!" The CEOs wisely slid away.  
  
*Get away...get away...get away...* The president crawled as quickly as he could away from there. And stopped.  
  
The shocked employees gaped at him.  
  
*Right....walk baka! Walk!* A little more dignified, he ran to his office.  
  
"Well hello hello." For a whole second he thought the voice was his mother.  
  
Hyperventialting he clutched his chest in relief. "Bura. Geez, don't do that to a guy."  
  
The younger sibling slid off his desk. "Hm, you escaped again huh? Mom's not going to be happy brother."  
  
He looked at her suspiciously. "What do you want?"  
  
"Nothing? Why do think everytime I talk to you that I want something?"  
  
"Because you do."  
  
Bura smirked. "Okay, okay. We have a plan."  
  
"Plan?"  
  
She smirked evilly. "Me and Pan are going to exact cruel and perverse revenge on the bastard that's been stalking her."  
  
His head shot up. "Stalker!?"  
  
"Yep. He's totally sick. I mean, who sends a girl frogs?" Bura snorted in disgust.  
  
His heart did a noticable 'clunk' in his chest. "F-frogs?" *But they were cute!!!*  
  
"Peh. And can you believe the nerve! I mean, ew, grease? Pipes? That's just gross!"  
  
*AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*  
"Yeah..." He answered absentmindedly.  
  
"So you're in?" She persisted.  
  
He looked panicked. "Um..."  
  
"Come on Trunks, Pan needs your help." Her face looked absolutely conniving.  
  
"I don't think..."  
  
"GREAT! fab. I'll tell Pan. Later Bro." With a brush of air she left.  
  
The poor demi-saiyan groaned, the echoes of hollow thumping resounding in the hallways outside the President's office. 


	4. Pan gets in the game.

STRANGE GIFTS  
  
Chapter 4 Pan gets in the game.  
  
Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!  
  
Whoosh!  
  
The delivery boy was nearly hit in the face as the door was thrown open. Inside, a pretty looking girl smiled at him.  
  
"Er...delivery for a Son Pan?"  
  
"Thank you." She took the box and signed in silence. "Say, can you do me a favour?"  
  
"S-sure..." *She's pretty...* "What can I do for you miss?"  
  
"Is it possible to send a gift to the person who sent me this?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"I guess so. It's anonymous, but we can send it return."  
  
(Eyelash bat) "Oh thank you. Here ya go. Bubye!" She shoved the box into his arms and slammed the door.  
  
He stood there in half shock. There were regulations against this, but she was too sweet to do any harm...  
  
On the other side of the door, Pan gagged and shuddered. *Ewwwwwwww girly behavior sickens me.*  
  
"That wasn't very nice Pan." Videl said tiredly, having just got up.  
  
Pan flashed a smirk then burst into a round of evil 'hohohos'.  
  
*We'll see wants a white Christmas!!!*  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!  
  
*If that's a reporter, someone is going to be skinned alive.* Trunks trudged half awake downstairs in only pyjamas.   
Yesterday he had sent Pan the new round of presents. *Jingle bells...jingle bells...*  
  
He opened the door.  
  
(Floomp)  
  
A whole mountain of SNOW!?! dropped from above.  
  
Immediately he started choking and hacking...PAPER!?!  
  
When his eyes finally adjusted to the falling white pieces that went into his eyes...  
  
"Delivery for a Anonymous-guy-who's-stalking-me-take-this?"   
  
Trunks spluttered paper.  
  
"Sign bub'." The guy in the truck whose contents had just been emptied, held out a clipboard his face in obvious annoyance.  
  
"I DIDN'T ORDER THIS!!!" Spluttered the still paper filled demi-saiyan.  
  
"Ain't my problem bub'. Just sign." The guy stuck a PEN in Trunks's mouth, then directed the clipboard under it. "Thank you."  
  
He drove off, splattering paper mixed with early morning dew on the already chicken-looking Trunks.  
  
"Trunks...what's going on.... HAHAAHAAHAHAAHAHAAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Bulma fell over laughing, gripping her stomach at seeing her snowball son.  
  
"NOT FUNNY MOTHER!!!"  
  
"Woman! What is the meaning of..." Vegeta just looked at Trunks and joined his mate on the floor.  
  
Growling, the snowball-demi-saiyan waddled away.  
  
His parents still laughing behind him.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
A few hours later...  
  
Trunks was still twitching in anger, carefully removing the last scraps of paper from his precious hair. HE COULDN'T EVEN GO DOWN STAIRS WITH BOTH OF THEM LAUGHING THEIR HEADS OFF!!!!  
  
Thank Kami, Bura didn't see him, since she woke at noon, as always. If she had...  
Trunks shuddered at the amount of blackmail and humilation it would bring.  
  
(Twitch)  
  
Calmly he put the comb down. *Whoever it is will pay...dearly.*  
  
Taking a deep, inner calming breath, he sought happier thoughts. Like what he would give his beautiful Pan the next day...only 12 more days till Chistmas, and the party that will decide his fate. After all this showering of carefully planned presents, she CAN'T resist him.  
  
But...it WAS Pan after all...Maybe a little more thought maybe...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Pan was smiling all day.  
  
And Bura and Marron was getting suspicious. Pan was the type that just DID NOT smile the whole day. Especially since they were shopping.  
  
They set their shopping bags down on a bench and spun on her.  
  
"Alright. Spill. Why are you so damn happy?!" Bura glared down on her friend intimadatingly.  
  
"Do tell Pan..." Marron leaned in, eyebrows raised.  
  
Normally, any non-psychopatic will spill under this scary scene...but Pan was just too HAPPY!!!  
  
Smiling, as she had all day, she casually sidestepped them, slung her one shopping bag over her shoulder and walked off, whistling.  
  
Bura and Marron nodded to each other.  
  
It was Big goo-goo eyes time.  
  
"Please...Pan...I'm you're bestest fwiend in whole wide the world...tell us..." Bura blinked her large pleading eyes at her friend.  
  
"You wouldn't hold out on us would you Panny...Pweasssseeee? Pweassey please with a cherry on top?" Marron batted her eyelashes over large watery eyes.  
  
Pan grinned. "Nope." *This I will enjoy. Alllllllllllllllllll to myself. Heheheh.*  
  
The two shopaholics looked at her in shock, them simultaneous clicked their fingers.  
  
"Darn."  
  
Conspiratal smirks floated on their faces. Pan has never held out on all their methods yet. They WILL get this piece out information that is just so happy out of her...  
  
"Oh Pan..."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
That night, still smiling, Pan pulled out The Photo.  
  
*I think I'll have this framed.*   
  
She had eluded Bura and Marron's advances in getting her to spill all day. Quite a achievement really and had not given an inch of her acomplishment.  
  
"Shh.....will you shut up Mar!! She'll hear you!!!" Hissed an all too well known voice outside her window.  
  
"Hey I'm not the one who's speaking idiot..." Hissed another back.  
  
Pan rolled her eyes and slammed open the window.  
  
Two female screams rang into the night, followed by painful 'clunks'.  
  
"You guys suck at espionage you know that?" Pan leaned over her window sill.  
  
Bura and Marron looked at her sheepishly.  
  
"Err..girlfriend, what are you doing here? Why aren't you asleep yet?" Bura cursed her words the minute she said them.  
  
Pan raised her eyes brows. "Well, seeing it's my house and the fact it's only 9 o'clock, why shouldn't I be?"  
  
"Hehehe..." They laughed nervously.  
  
A weary sigh escaped her lips. "Alright. Come on up. You guys are just pathectic. I should really put you out of your misery now."  
  
"Yes!" Marron and Bura high-fived each other's black gloves. which matched their perfectly black outfits...even though it was a perfectly lite night.  
  
"Pan...if your friends don't shut up, I'm going to have to tell you to sleep over THEIR place and bother THEIR parents." Gohan's head sprang out another window.  
  
"Heheh...sorry dad. Do you think, they could sleep over?"  
  
"Sure...(yawn) Sure...(yawn) make sure to call Vegeta, Bulma, Krillen...and...18..(yawn)" He popped back in and closed the window.  
  
Pan quirked an eyebrow at her friends. "Coming in or are you going to sleep outside?"  
  
"NO-WAY."  
  
  
Two futons later...  
  
"Okay, now, tell, why have you been so happy today?" Bura asked.  
  
Marron nodded eagerly.  
  
Pan smiled. "Well...it's because of this..." In a flash a photo snapped between her fingers. "Take a gander at this...."  
  
Bura and Marron sweatdropped, looking at the all white photo with a pair of legs in the middle.  
  
"Remember that stalker? Well, That's him." Pan smirked evilly. "I sent the 'snow'," She did the finger gestures. "This morning."  
  
"THAT'S WHY YOU'VE BEEN SO HAPPY!?!" Marron shrieked.  
  
"Uh ha."  
  
Bura and Marron snorted.  
  
"Gee and here I thought you had some secret proof you love my brother or something...(yawn) What a waste of time."  
  
"Wha...?"  
  
"Goodnight Pan."  
  
The two girls rolled into their futons in sync.  
  
"Well, I'M happy." Pan smiled at the photo and joined them in dreamland.  
*Serves that bastard right.* 


	5. Two very confused people.

STRANGE GIFTS  
  
Chapter 5-Two very confused people  
  
Days passed with weird early morning circumstances.  
  
Trunks....  
  
"AHHHH!!!" The demi-saiyan fell flat on his face in the sheet of ice that was conviently frozen outside his home.   
  
Pan...  
  
Holding the box with twitching hands Pan stared down at the Goku shaped melting snowman, a giant sweatdrop on the side of her head.  
  
And...  
  
"HOLY...SHIT!!!" Trunks screamed as the reindeer charged into the front door of Capsule Corp behind, antlers poised to maim.  
  
Bulma screamed as the two charged past the kitchen. "TRUNKS!!! WHAT THE HELL!?!"  
  
"HELP ME!!!!!"  
  
And then...  
  
"Whoa!!!!" Pan leapt to catch the multicoloured parrot that had just leapt from the box marked 'hall'. "OW!!!OW!!! DAD!!!!"  
  
Gohan nearly facefaulted seeing a bird pecking furiously at Pan's hair.  
  
"Pan honey...is there something I should know...?"  
  
  
Another dreaded morning at the Breif's home...  
  
Bzzzzzzz.  
  
Trunks peered cautiously around the door. *Oh good. No life threatening or possible humilating things. Who is sending me all this stuff!?!?!?*  
  
"Here ya go." The delivery guy held out a small box.  
  
"Er...Thanks....?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!!??!?!?" He left off, eyes twitching in disbelief.   
TEETH!?!  
  
Poking her head around the door, Bulma stifled giggles.  
  
'Snort, snort..."  
  
Trunks looked in horror at the same demon reindeer that was sent yesterday.  
  
"Uh...oh..."  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME!?!"  
  
Demi saiyan and demon reindeer flashed around Capsule Corp at high speeds in a continuous wail...much to the amusement of Bulma.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Yo man, you feeling okay?" Goten sipped in a large slushy, glancing at his friend.  
  
"Someone's been terrorising me..." Trunks rubbed his eyes tiredly.  
  
"Hm...really?"  
  
"Hey guys!!!" Bura waved enthuaistically from an icecream store nearby.   
  
"Bura...say...can I have some?" Goten looked at the icecream.  
  
"No." came the instant reply. "Brother dear, weren't you going to help us get Pan's stalker? You said you'll help us."  
  
"Bura...I'm really busy..."  
  
"Truuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnkkks..." Whined the girl pleadingly.  
  
"Buuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrraaaaaaaa...." Whined Trunks in return.  
  
"Iccccceeeeecccccrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeaaaaammmmmm...."  
  
They stared at Goten. Bura rolled her eyes and held out the cone. It disappeared from her hand in less than seconds.  
  
"All right dear sister, I'll see what I can do. I've got a stalker of my own to deal with anyway." Trunks got up from the park bench. *I'm looking for myself....this ain't good.*  
  
"Brother, you ALWAYS have girls...or men after you. Pan hasn't. She innocent."   
  
Their eyes met. The words 'Pan' and 'innocent' just don't go in the same sentence. Both laughed.  
  
Trunks finger saluted them. "Later guys."  
  
"Where you going?" Goten got up simultaneously.  
  
"Buying a present."  
  
"For Pan?"   
  
Eyes widening a little Trunks spun. "How...?"  
  
"So you are?" Goten grinned.  
  
"No!"  
  
The Son smile widened. "Hmm...Bura said something like this. You like my neice."  
  
"No I don't!"  
  
"If you don't then why are you denying it?"  
  
"I...."  
  
"Hm...blushing...."  
  
"GOTEN!!!" Trunks glared. "Just WHAT are you implying?"  
  
"You like my neice." Goten raised his eyebrows.  
  
Trunks narrowed his eyes dangerously.  
  
"Hmph. Admit already Brat, you like the baka's niece."  
  
They both looked in shock at the speaker.  
  
Vegeta. In leather. In a park. WITH ICE CREAM!?!  
  
Goten and Trunks's jaws dropped, the scene taking their ability of speech for a few moments.  
  
Vegeta swallowed the ice cream whole.   
  
"D-d-d-d-Dad, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!" There was absolutely NO way he could've kept the mind boggling shock from his voice.  
  
Crossing his arms, the always self proclaiming Prince of all Saiyans scowled.  
  
"Not what you think Brat. I do not go here for...fun."  
  
Ignoring Goten's still loose jaw Trunks stepped forward. "To help me?" He said hopefully.  
  
"Ha! Hell no! Your sister brought me to this...place to sample something called ice cream."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Vegeta glared. "Five more days till that damn celebration Brat. What have you done about it?" Dark eyes locked on Goten. "Close your mouth baka."  
  
Sweatdropping, the younger and by all means, weaker, man did as he was told.  
  
Trunks took a sudden interest in his feet.  
  
With a grunt and an eyeroll Vegeta sat down on the bench.   
  
"This behaviour is seriously not worthy for the heir to the Saiyan throne Brat."  
  
"Father..."  
  
With the most particular look on his face, Vegeta looked at Trunks. "But, since this is absolutedly unacceptably...(noticably weary sigh) I...will...help...you."  
  
"!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?????????????????" Trunks's eyes bugged out.  
  
"I will NOT repeat myself. Take or leave it Brat. But even I can do better than frogs, bells and...dolls." Vegeta sneered.  
  
Trunks winced at the last.  
  
Silence lapsed.  
  
"Hey, how come you didn't ask me!?" Goten yelled suddenly making his poor friend jump a metre in the air.  
  
"Dad, I'll take it." Trunks confirmed.  
  
Vegeta grunted and walked away, arms crossed.  
  
"Soooooooooooooooooooo...you really DO like my neice."  
  
"SHUT UP GOTEN!!!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Next chapter...Vegeta? The matchmaker!?!  
  
(A/N- is it just me that thinks it's a BAD idea?) 


	6. Vegeta? THE MATCHMAKER!?!?!

STRANGE GIFTS  
  
Chapter 6 Vegeta? The MATCHMAKER!?!  
  
Three figures stood hunched over a lighted desk, the only sorce of light in the dark room.  
  
"Dad...I really don't see..."  
  
"STOP INTERUPTING ME BRAT!!!"  
  
The younger man shut his mouth quickly.  
  
Vegeta's features, slightly frightening in the glowing shadows, lifted in a smirk.  
"Good. Kakarot's grandbrat won't know what hit her."  
  
"I don't get it."  
  
Both sweatdropped.  
  
Goten shook his head in confusion, munching on a banana.   
"Mr Vegeta, if I'm going to help, can you PLEASE explain the plan in simpler terms?"  
  
"Damn idiotic spawn of Kakarot..." Muttered Vegeta under his breath. "Boy, why on Earth did you bring this fool!?"  
  
Trunks shrugged. "Dunno..."  
  
"Please..." Pleaded Goten again, mouth full of banana.  
  
Heaving a tired breath, Vegeta glared at his rival's son.  
"In a few hour's Kakarot's grandbrat will recieve the gift that ISN'T a total mockery of her intelligence, along with the disgusting poem Trunks filled in." He paused to let that sink in for the demi-saiyan.  
  
He turned to his son. "Since, you have so far stupidly neglected to put your name to these half brain attempts you call courting, these future gifts will remain anonymous."  
  
"Father, I really don't see..." Trunks quietened again under his father's glare.  
  
"The reason for this is, if Kakarot's 1st Brat finds them, or his daughter, against all probability dislikes it, we can still remain secret and I will not have the shame of them thinking I helped in such an unworthy cause. And a possible, well deserved beating for you." He added with a smirk, looking at Trunks.  
  
The lavender headed man gulped.  
  
"So what happens next?" Goten said enthusiastically.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Vegeta continued. "In precisely 12 hours from now. You, boy," He smirked cruelly, "Will join Bura and Kakarot's grandbrat on a bout of...shopping. No doubt you would surely enjoy that." He suddered to remember his first experience of the loathsome act his daughter loved so much. Needless to say, there was no chance he will repeat it.  
  
Trunks glanced at Goten.  
  
"There, you shall tactfully ask her to that damned gathering your mother has set up for this idiotic human holiday called 'Christmas'." Once again, the proud Prince paused to let this sink in.  
  
Goten uncomfortably frowned. "But isn't Panny already invited? I should know, Bura asked me to go with her yesterday..." He shut his mouth in horror.  
  
Vegeta levelled a lethal stare at him. "You and I will have a talk later brat."  
  
Goten suddenly found his feet VERY interesting.  
  
Confused, Trunks figeted. "He's right Dad, ALL of the Son family are automatically invited..."  
  
Vegeta slapped him.   
  
"JUST WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE SUCH AN IDIOTIC....!!!" Taking a deep breath, Vegeta fought for control. "YOU are going to ask HER to go with YOU. Is that SO hard to understand!?"  
  
"Y-yes." Trunks nodded weakly. "Er...I mean no...I mean yes...um..."  
  
"And we shall procede from then..."  
  
"But Mr Vegeta...I still don't understand..."  
  
Trunks had to hold his father back from strangling Goten.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
*Calm down...calm down...* Trunks mentally chanted not paying much attention to his surroundings. Not that he could see anything besides the view of boxes anyway.  
  
As planned, he and Goten were shopping. (shudder)  
  
Through the course of last night, Vegeta had in total explained The Plan THREE times, storming out the fourth time Goten asked.  
  
"Really Pan? Oh my gawd. That's actually SWEET!!!"  
  
"I'm kinda.....(pause) well, getting doubts here."  
  
Trunks nearly dropped the boxes. *STAY CALM...STAY CALM...!!* His ears strained to hear.  
  
"So what'd he give you this time?" Bura had that look in her eyes...  
  
Pan gave her a glare. "I swear, if you laugh..."  
  
"Come on Panny!!!"  
  
A noticably sigh escaped her lips. "Well..." She reached inside her pocket and produced...  
  
"OH MY GAWD!!! IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS!?!" Bura's voice thundered through the mall, causing several people to look at them. Everyone but Bura winced.  
  
"Oops." She covered her mouth sheepishly. Lowering her voice conciderably she leaned towards her friend. "Is that...that..."   
  
Pan nodded. "A dragonball."  
  
Trunks tripped and yelled out, as the tower of boxes tilted dangerously...  
  
Completely ignoring her brother's plight, Bura ranted on. "But didn't Mr Goku disappear with them?"   
  
Pan nodded.  
  
"And Mr Piccolo is dead isn't he? There CAN'T BE ANY MORE DRAGONBALLS!" hissed Bura urgently. Trunks screamed, a crowd gathering to watch as he scrambled to catch flying boxes.  
  
Pan nodded again. "But Bura...look."  
  
The hand sized jewel simmered in the light. Revealing...the center of...a golden star.  
  
A flying hand went over Bura's mouth. "Omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg..." etc etc.  
  
Trunks fell in a heap, a hundred or so boxes hitting him repeatedly on the head.  
  
Goten bit his lip to stop laughing as the crowd roared and clapped at the entertainment.  
  
As if suddenly taking notice of it, Bura and Pan looked over their shoulders at the pyramid weirdly.  
  
"TRUNKS!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CHRISTMAS GIFTS!!?!" Bura pulled him from the heap.  
  
"Ow..."  
  
"You goof." Pan grinned. Of course, nothing in there was hers.  
  
Steam rising out of her ears Bura shook her brother angrily.  
  
  
Later...  
  
Sweaty palms...  
  
Loud, thumping heart...  
  
Thumb twiddling...  
  
Standing a hallway behind the Ladies Toilets...  
  
"Trunks...hello...you in there?" Pan waved a hand in front of his face, sending the demi-saiyan three feet into the air.  
  
"Um...er...hehehe..."  
  
Pan quirked an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Trunks...is there...a reason you pulled me aside?" *Alone...*  
  
Little did they know two others who were leaning ever more slighty towards them around the corner...behind a tree.  
  
His cheeks flushed. *Oh COME ON you coward! How many times have you asked girls out!? This is no different!* He had a sudden thought of him being thrown off the mall's roof by a certain raven-haired beauty. *Then again...*  
  
"UNDERWEAR BOY!"  
  
*Hurry up and do it already!* thought Goten and Bura at once.  
  
Pan's eyes widened as he suddenly grabbed both her hands in his.  
  
"Tru..."  
  
His eyes bore into hers. "Panwillyougowithmeasmydateatmymother'sChristmasBall?"  
  
Two seconds flat.  
  
Question marks surrounded her head.  
  
*Please...PLEASE don't make me say that again...*   
  
"Trunks...did...did you just ask me out?" Pan asked in disbelief, a slight blush tinging her cheeks.  
  
Goten and Bura face faulted.  
  
"Is that a yes?" He asked hopefully.  
  
She made an attempt at a weak nod, her mind screaming for joy.  
  
It was good enough for Trunks.  
  
A VERY large grin spread over his face.   
  
"Thank you Pan. I haven't got anyone to go with and I've just been terrified to ask you..." The minute those UTTERLY stupid words left his lips, he regreted them.  
  
Goten and Bura clenched their fists in exasperation. *WHAT!?!*  
  
Pan just looked at him, her face absolutely blank. "So I'm just a last resort am I?"  
  
"No..no..Panny..I mean..." He opened and closed his mouth in horror.  
  
"Panny...right. So you're terrified of me huh? Do you think me THAT much of a tomboy?! But I'm just the LAST POSSIBLE CHOICE, right Underwear Boy!?"  
  
He winced, doing a very good impression of a carp.  
  
She drew back her fist and slammed it in his face, sending the (flying carp) straight into the most forbidden place of all men...  
  
Goten and Bura watched with slack jaws as he flew past and winced when the screaming started.  
  
Grinding her teeth, Pan stomped of in slow furious steps.  
  
*THAT FREAKING IDIOT!!!!!!* Bura grabbed Goten and dragged him into the offending toilets.  
  
"Bura..." The tormeted demi-saiyan wimpered, shrinking under the withering glares from fassing women.  
  
"Pervert.."  
  
"Jerk.."  
  
"Asshole..."  
  
She threw him against the wall, glaring the well despised 'Vegeta' glare at her swirly-eyed brother.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?! I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU!!!" Angry at his non-reaction, she grabbed his collar and slapped him. "WAKE UP WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU TRUNKS!!!"  
  
"Pan..." He tried helplessly.  
  
"YES!!! PAN!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD BE SUCH AN IDIOT AND DO SUCH AN IDIOTIC, STUPID, CHAUVANISTIC..."  
  
"He get's it Bura..." Goten put in.  
  
"...PIG-HEADED THING TO HER!!!"  
  
Trunks's cheeks were swollen red from the slapping that followed after each word.  
  
Exasperated, Bura let him go, looking at Goten. "DO SOMETHING!!!"  
  
"Er...right." Goten immediately got a cellphone, waiting a few minutes while it rang.  
  
"Goten....THIS IS NO TIME TO CALL...!!!"  
  
Finally he picked up.  
  
"Hello...Mr Vegeta...?"  
  
  
A/N: Hehehe...cliffhanger. Sorry this is taking so long. I've got only a few more days to finish this....(panick) BUT MY INTERNET IS DOWN!!! More's coming! I promise!!! Oh yeah, sorry for the spelling mistakes. I don't have spellcheck, and my mind slips a bit when I'm writing this. It's actually a pretty good effort in spelling... 


	7. Nearly There

STRANGE GIFTS  
  
Chapter 7 Nearly there.  
  
Vegeta glared at the pale demi-saiyan.  
  
"He did what?"  
  
Goten glanced enviously at his dazed best friend. "He said he didn't have anyone to go with and said he was terrified to ask her."  
  
The Prince threw his son a look of disgust. "Only you can manage to hurt her pride AND her less than feminine behaviour in one go brat."  
  
"WILL YOU PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!?!" Bura screamed in frustration.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you daughter." Vegeta snapped.  
  
"Papa..." She whined.  
  
Under no circumstances will his daughter find out his involvment in this humilating cause. After all what idiot helps a love struck demi-saiyan get a worthy mate? The Prince of The Saiyans that's who.  
  
Suppressing a groan, Vegeta shot his daughter a withering look.  
  
"Leave us now Bura or I have to bring up the issue of, him," He jerked a finger at the wide eyed Goten, "Taking you to that damned celebration. I assure you, it will not be pleasant." He smirked dangerously.  
  
Quickly thinking, Bura pouted in defense. "Papa, we're just..."  
  
"Get out, now." It was the tone used when some unfortunate creature sneaks into his precious gravity room.  
  
Bura shrugged helplessly at Goten, bravely pecked her father's cheek and walked out.  
  
"Er..Mr Vegeta...about that..." The poor demi-saiyan stammered.  
  
Vegeta cut him off with a growl. "Later. Now we must deal with my coward of a brat." Wordlessly he grabbed Trunks off the ground.  
  
"Pan..." He whispered, eyes reflecting his despair.  
  
Trunks could barely notice his father's voice. Strangely it sounded remarkably like Britney Spears...  
  
"SNAP OUT OF IT!!!" The Prince shook his son harshly, the dazed man's head lobing from side to side limply.  
  
"Ooooh! I know!" Goten cried excitedly. "I know how to get him out of it!!!"  
  
The older man looked at him eyebrows raised. The word know and one of Kakarot's spawn do not mix.  
  
"Bring him outside. There is no way he can ignore THIS!!!"  
  
  
Moments later...  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Trunks ran desperately around the pen, screaming his head off while a monsster chased him, antlers poised.  
  
Vegeta was fighting abhorent laughter at his son's plight.  
  
"See? See? Told ya!" Goten beamed proudly, staring as his friend ran in circles, the mad reindeer chasing to kill him. "Er...Mr Vegeta....shouldn't we get him outta there?"  
  
"No."  
  
  
Half an hour later...  
  
(pant pant) "What..." (huff choke) "Was..." (gasp pant) "THAT FOR!?!"  
  
Trunks leaned on his knees, breathing his life away.  
  
Vegeta looked at him emotionlessly. "Get up brat."  
  
Goten laughed, "Aw...that tickles Snowball!!!" The reindeer happily licked his face, causing him to laugh louder.  
  
"Snowball!?" *How come EVERYTHING likes Goten and not MEEEEEEEE!?!* Trunks slumped when that conjured up the thought of a certain raven haired beauty HE had no chance with now...  
  
"Oh no you don't boy!!!"   
  
SLAP!!!  
  
Trunks's head swung to the side. "Ow."  
  
Vegeta glared angrily. "Listen Boy, I will not have my efforts wasted! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT TOOK ME TO FIND THAT BLASTED DRAGONBALL!?! You will take Kakarot's Grandbrat to that idiotic celebration and you shall enjoy it." He added with menace.  
  
Trunks nodded and gulped. "Yes sir."  
  
"Is that clear?" Vegeta whispered dangerously.  
  
Trunks nodded furiously.  
  
Sneering with disgust, Vegeta shoved his son out of the way. "And we shall procede with The Plan as planned." He added.  
  
Suddenly inspired, "Father?" Trunks asked tentatively.  
  
Vegeta spared him a glance.  
  
"Have you seen Bura's new Britney Spears album?"  
  
(sweatdrop...)  
  
"Aw.....Snowball! That tickles!!!! Ahahahahahahaha!!!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
The next morning...  
  
Pan glared at the Dragonball, willing with her eyes to tell her it's secrets.  
  
*So there's another set of Dragonballs.*  
  
*Stupid Trunks.*  
  
* Wonder who this stalker is? Wonder if he got my gift?*  
  
She glanced at the box that arrived this morning, almost afraid to open it. Strangely enough, it was kinda nice getting gifts every day...it was just bad when she opened them.  
  
*So today's Christmas eve.* With a sigh, she leaned back on her bed. *May as well...*  
  
She leaned over and pulled the ribbon free from the box. It sprang open.  
  
One eyebrow raised, she studied the capsule. Without thought, she threw it.  
  
BOOM!!!  
  
"Hmmnhanhhmahammllff!!!!" (Translation: HELP!!!!!!)   
  
  
Bout an hour later...  
  
"Panny...lunch is ready..." Videl opened the door.  
  
Her daughter, her face looking like it's been squished against the door for longer than necessary fell in a flat plank.  
  
Videl saw the problem immediately. "Honey, you've got a spaceship in your room..."  
  
*Great conclusion mom...* But all she could manage was a deep, aching groan.   
  
"Oh, is this from that nice stalker of yours?"  
  
"I....need....help..."  
  
  
Meanwhile...in Capsule Corporation...and I mean the office...  
  
Trunks stared down at the small, white envelope with apprehension. He was stuck in a mode of cronic depression. He could stand ANYTHING a measly envelope could throw at him! He was DA MAN!!!  
  
With cautious relunctance, he gently opened it, and took out the small, Christmas card.   
  
And opened it.  
  
"SILENT NIGHT!!!!!!"  
  
With a roar, all the windows in his office broke in concession. The many objects on his desk were sent slamming against the opposite wall, and one surprised Corporal President lay on the floor, hair standing straight up. The small white envelope silently burning itself into a crisp.  
  
If he could hear ANYTHING at the moment, he would've heard half the building outside his office, laughing their heads off.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Exhaling like his life depended on it, Trunks stepped out of the car.  
  
Clammy hands anxiously held a large, not to mention, expensive, bouquet of flowers.  
  
"Breathe man, breathe."  
  
He ran a hand through his hair, lips set grimly in his task.  
  
*Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit...*  
  
The walk way seemed to go on forever as he slowly paced up it.  
  
*Why am I doing this? I should go...what if they left already? This is stupid. I should go...yeah...I really should go...* He stood, looking blankly at the closed door.   
  
Just as he was about to take the coward's way out, it suddenly blew opened.  
  
"Trunks? I thought I sensed your ki..." Gohan looked at him strangely.  
  
Looking like a deer caught in headlights, Trunks fought to stammer a reply.  
  
"Who is it honey?" Came Videl's voice upstairs.  
  
"It was just Trunks!"  
  
"Trunks!?"  
  
Cold sweating, Trunks bowed stiffly. "Gohan, sir, is Pan ready?"  
  
A look of complete confusion crossed the older man's face.  
  
"Er..." To his horror, he started to paw his feet nervously.   
  
Gohan just gave that strange look again. "Trunks? Explain why Pan should be ready."  
  
Trunks gulped, and mentally prepared.  
  
Fortunately, Pan took that time to come down.  
  
"Dad, who was at the door....!?!" She stood half shocked on the stairs.  
  
Trunks gaped open mouthed, blinking slowly to memorise the vision before him. *Wow...*  
  
An angel stood, gazing her enchanting eyes at him, the cream of her silk dress clinging to incredibly subtle, yet even MORE obvious curves. Midnight hair done up in a neat bun, a few tendrils of renagade hair falling perfectly over the incredible beauty of her face.  
  
He gave a deep sigh.  
  
Thereby causing The Strange Look from Gohan again.   
  
Pan blinked. "Trunks, what are you doing here?"   
  
Usually when they had a fight, he would leave her alone for a few days to get over it, then they'd both apologize upon a chance meeting until she got annoyed and hit him. Strangely, this method worked.  
  
Then why was he here?  
  
Besides looking good enough to eat in that black navy suit of his and oh so incredibly handsome.  
  
She sighed deeply.  
  
Meanwhile, Trunks was trying to find a logical answerr that didn't seem bad, perverted or dorky to her earlier question.  
  
Taking a breath bordering on hyperventilation, "I came to take you to the ball princess."  
  
*OMG!!! Ring! Ring! Telegraph for the King of the Corny!*  
  
Pan looked slightly taken aback, her mouth suddenly going dry.  
  
"Wha...? C-can you repeat that?" *Did he just say that!? Did he?! DID HE!?! Okay, a little corny but..."  
  
*Oh ddon't make me say it again!* Trunks glanced nervously at Gohan who, as expected was taking EXTREME interest in their conversation.  
  
Gathering courage, he tried again. "Pan, would you do me the honor of being my date at Capsule Corpation's annual Christmas Ball?"  
  
*Date!? Did he say DATE!?! I must be hearing things...*   
  
"S-sorry, what?" She said weakly.  
  
"Oh for God's sake! He's asking you to go to Bulma's Party with him!!!" Videl, who had been hiding exclaimed in half exasperation and excitement.  
  
Trunks immediately blushed, quickly adding, "If that's okay with you Gohan..."  
  
Pan quickly went down the stairs, staring intently up at him. "Do you really mean it? You want ME to go with YOU to the ball." She desperately tried to grasp the concept in her mind.  
  
Trunks beamed at her. "Of course, I wouldn't WANT to go with anyone else."  
  
Blink. Pan suddenly grinned broadly. "Then what are we waiting for???????"  
  
She quickly grabbed his arm, sailing happily through the open door. "We'll see you there Dad! Bye Mom!"  
  
Trunks opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Trunks, I'm so happy." She smiled at him.  
  
He would've been happy to die with that one statement, but sine he didn't, he got in the car with her.  
  
"Bye Gohan...Videl...!"  
  
Gohan opened his mouth in mid shock. A hand on his shoulder prevented the near intrusion. Not to mention Videl's glare of 'I-want-to-have-grandchildren'.  
  
  
The night was blissfully peeaceful.  
  
Trunks glanced at Pan, unaccustomed to the lingering silence.  
  
Pan met his gaze. *This is...weird.*  
  
They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
"WHAT OUT!!!" She screamed suddenly, eyes wide.  
  
He looked back just in time to advert the giant headlights of a truck. The car spun and settled evenly on the road.  
  
Both let out a relieved breath.  
  
Pan started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" He asked indignantly.  
  
She giggled. "You. I see you still haven't learnt how to drive huh, Underwear Boy?"  
  
His lips twisted. "I can too." It sounded childish even to him. Pan erupted in laughter.   
  
She bit her lip to stop, making her look wholely cute.  
  
"You look beautiful tonight Panny." He said softly, eyes glancing off the road at her.  
  
To her horror, Pan blushed. Light heartedly she told him to 'keep his eyes on the road for once'.  
  
Unknown to her, Trunks let out a contented sigh.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A/N Nearly there ppl. I'm so sad. I got cut off my internet so I couldn't hand this in. (cry sob) Oh well, guess I have to change that summary. I'm uploading a ton of stuff since I'm suffering from the disease known as internet deprivation right now and am threatening to be extremely bored so I'm typing away. Be back soon! 


	8. It was YOU!?!

STRANGE GIFTS  
  
Chapter 8 It was YOU!?!  
  
"Aw...don't you two look cute together!?" Bulma grinned broadly, dressed blindingly in a red mini dress with white fur and santa hat. The 'improvised' Mrs Claus.  
  
"Er....thanks mom." Trunks looked around his mother. "Where's dad?"  
  
Bulma laughed slyly. "Oh, he'll show up."  
  
Pan led Trunks away, whispering in his ear. "Be afraid, be very afraid."  
  
Tingling from her breath, he let out a laugh.  
  
As they entered the main room, loud laughter could be heard, as well as the usual eating noises of Saiyans.  
  
In one corner, Marron and Yamcha, both dressed ridculously as reindeer were holding each other up, faces flushed from alcohol and laughing like no tomorrow.  
  
And, as expected, a figure was shoving away in the buffet table....dressed in a big white snowman.  
  
18 loomed over her husband, enticingly clothed only in what looked like imatation holly leaves. Krillin cowered, soda in hand, and dressed to match his wife as a giant bell.  
  
Ubuu and Bura were looking awfully close on the lounge. Bura as an ice queen and Ubuu as...something. It was colourful though.  
  
Chaozu came as...himself. Tein, not far away was undoubtably a candy cane. Both were blushing red as Master Roshi flipped a magazine at them, him of course as Santa Claus.  
  
Even Piccolo was there! Dressed comically as the 'jolly green giant.' And standing stonily as possible. Dende was beside him with a giant red bow around him, and blushing. Mr Popo was putting up more decorations, struggling around the bulk of his costume, which happened to be a star.  
  
Puar and Oolong were running around the giant Christmas tree flaring brilliantly from the corner of the room, both little Christmas trees.  
  
Chichi and Mr Satan were sitting together, the former as a glittering fairy believe it or not, and the latter as a giant present, and wrapped in the world champion belt.  
  
Nowhere could they see Vegeta.  
  
"Wow. Gee, I didn't know this was fancy dress or I would've done something." Pan looked inquiringly at Trunks. "So, what are you? Business man of the year???"  
  
Trunks laughed. "Nope." He removed his jacket to reveal bright red braces attached to his pants, them proceded to take out a little green cap, popping that on his head, then pulling back his hair to reveal.....POINTY EARS!?!  
  
Pan backed away a little.  
  
"Guess what I am!?" He spread his arms, making him looked even funnier.  
  
Her eyebrow querked. "An...........elf."  
  
"Yep! Ingenious ain't it!?" He beamed in self congratulation.  
  
"Er....yeah..." Pan smiled. "If you're an elf then call me white chocolate."  
  
"Actually Pan, the dress is enough of a shock already." Bura snucck up behind them, face suspiciously flushed. Ubuu nodded in agreement.  
  
"Ubuu man, just what are you?!" Trunks blinked at the wild colours on his costume.  
  
His friend blinked. "Isn't it obvious? I'm a Christmas lights."  
  
They all sweatdropped.  
  
Bura laughed. "Well Ubuu, you're sure bright enough. "  
  
Pan smiled, glad to be around friends, even better as the date of her Trunks elf. Did she just think HER Trunks elf!?  
  
"Where's dad?"   
  
Bura shrugged. "Dunno. But you can expect a horror show later. Papa was screaming horrendously before. Something along the sorts of 'there is no way I'm wearing that idiotic piece of garbage woman, etc etc." She grinned. "I'm praying for him."  
  
"Ah..." They nodded in understanding.  
  
A low rumble sounded between them. They all looked at the culprit.  
  
"Heheh. What!? I'm hungry! A girl needs to eat y'know!" Pan, hand behind her head and tradition Son grin plastered, edged her way to join her uncle in the buffet table.  
  
"She is a Son after all." Trunks commented. Bura stuck her face in front of his.  
  
"So you brought Pan eh?"  
  
He leaned back instinctinely. "Er...heheh yeah...She's...my date."  
  
Bura wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "And?"  
  
"And what!? She's my date!" Half the room spun to look at them. Looking around in panic, Trunks lowered his voice. "Bra..."  
  
"Gee Trunks, I didn't know you liked Pan." Ubuu scratched his head. Half the room face faulted. Trunks was so obvious the only ones that DIDN'T know was Pan herself and possibly Gohan.  
  
Trunks laughed nervously.  
  
"Welcome friends to MY CHRISTMAS PARTY!!! Is all gifts under the impressively lighted tree?" Bulma's voice rang out from the stage. Chimed 'yeses' answered.  
"Great! Let the party begin! Muuuuuuuuusic pleaaaase!"  
  
On cue, a light beat started from unknown sources in the room.  
  
A loow mubling from the hostess's mouth amplified from the mic. "Vegeta....you better be out here in 5 minutes or I'll..."  
  
Laughter spread at the couple's platonic relationship.  
  
Trunks's hand slipped inside his pocket and briefly touched the small velvet box.   
  
"Oi Trunks! You coming or not?!" Goten waved happily from the reknowned table.  
  
Taking his hand away, Trunks nodded. "Coming, coming. Keep your snow on Goten."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
*She looks so beautiful. So perfect...so...utterly..*  
  
"You know I can sense ki right?" Her voice interupted his important train of thought.   
  
Pan smiled at him, her hands leaning on the balcony she stared at the cresent moon.  
  
He gulped and stepped forward. *Say it! Get it out you coward! Don't chicken out again...* "Having a good time?"  
  
Pan shrugged. *Did you ask me out, out of pity Trunks?* "Fine I guess."  
  
He joined her on the railing, nervously figeting with his fingers.   
  
"So I hear that sleazy stalker gave you a space ships...he must be rich..." He trailed off at the strange look on her face.  
  
Pan narrowed her eyes. "How did you know I got a space ship? I haven't told anyone..."  
  
"Bura told me!"  
  
"...not even Bura."  
  
He panicked, grasping for straws. "Gohan told me when I got there." He yelled quickly.  
  
Her eyebrow raised. "Why would my dad tell you that? It isn't a topic of normal conversation at his daughter was trapped in her room, crushed by a spaceship for an hour...!" Trunks winced. "OH MY GAWD!!!" She screamed and promptly punched him in the face.  
  
"IT WAS YOU!?! YOU ALL ALONG!?! OF ALL THE LOW CONIVING SCHEMES TO TORTURE ME!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SOMTHING LIKE THAT!!! I'M SOOOOOO GLAD I SENT ALL THOSE THINGS BACK....!!!!"  
  
  
Trunks face painfully aware of her punch, sprang up from the sprawled position he was in in shock. "THAT WAS YOU!?!"  
  
"Hmph!" Pan crossed her arms.   
  
Trunks's jaw dropped. "You mean YOU'RE the one that sent the rabid reindeer, nearly caused my balls to be frozen off, caused me to go deaf, and those...those TEETH!?!"  
  
She mumbled under her breath. "I ran out of ideas okay!"  
  
A look of horror crossed his face.  
  
"Hey! I'm not the one that wakes a girl at SIX in the morning to recieve idiotic things like frogs, grease and BRAS!!!"  
  
They glared at each other, nose to nose.  
  
Trunks finally relented. "What about the rings?"  
  
A look of confusion spread over her features. "Huh? What about them?"  
  
He sighed. "Nothing."  
  
Pan looked away and bit her lip. "WAS it to torture me Trunks?"  
  
"No. It was just...nevermind." He turned away, saddness etched on his face.  
  
She floated in the air in front of him. "Hm."  
  
"What?"  
  
She looked closly at him, making him sweat nervously. "Can it be?"  
  
He blinked. "Er...what?"  
  
"Could it be that Trunks Vegeta Briefs, greatest bachelor of the world, bishounen extreme, womaniser..."  
  
"Just what are you getting at?" He pouted indignantly.  
  
"Can it be that...you...like me?" She looked at him smiling, letting that ridiculous little bit of hope out. Her eyes bore into his.  
  
*She so damn close...* His cheeks pinkened. "I...I...I...I..." *Stop stuttering you fool!* He hadn't missed the hope in her voice. *Could it be...?*  
  
Pan, as if suddenly realising their intimate proximity backed away a little. "Do you?" Her voice sounded awfully small. *Damn him for making me all girly and...*  
  
Trunks suddenly gathered the courage to tilt her chin up to face him. "Um....yes?"  
  
"You sound unsure..." She said uncertainly.  
  
Almost as hopeless he blurted out the first thing on his mind. "Iloveyou." *WHAT!?!*  
  
Pan blinked several times.  
  
He did the carp imitation again.   
  
The look og surprised pleasure stayed on her face. "You....you...you...Really?" *Omg..omg..omg...omg...omg...omg!!!*  
  
He sighed. *No way out now.* Looking like he was about to be killed he repeated it. "I love you..."  
  
  
Elsewhere...about twenty eyes held their breath.  
  
*Make your mother proud son!*  
  
*Yeah! I KNEW IT!! I KNEW IT!!! Oh...hohoho! Hey...wait a sec! WHY WASN'T I IN ON THIS!?! I KNOW my brother is too clueless to pull this off himself! WAAAAAAAAAA!!! Someone got them together...AND I WASN'T INVOLVED!!!*  
  
*Mmmm...cake.*  
  
*Hehehe...so the Bulma's son likes Panny girl huh? Hn...she's all grown up. Better take pictures.*  
  
As these weird thoughts rang through their heads...  
  
Pan gasped, blinking rapidly.   
  
*Do'h!* He looked at her hopefully, abet, pathectically but ever hopeful.  
  
Her face suddenly widened into the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. He needed sunglasses to shy away from its dazzling effect.  
  
"Trunks." Waterly crying out his name, she took him totally by surprise, and hugged him.  
  
A shadow scrept silently above them.  
  
Trunks's grin broadened as he hugged her back.  
  
"I love you too!"   
  
His breath quickened as the grin just ran out of control.  
  
*KISS HER YOU FOOL!!!* The thought went off everyone's minds at once.  
  
Pan pulled back, and managed to get her hair stuck in something. "Wha? It's mistletoe..." She was cut off by Trunks's lips.  
  
*Awwwwwwwww....* Another collective thought.  
  
A solitary figure sitting on top of the roof smiled. *The Prince Of All Saiyans succeeds again.* He let the small bunch of mistletoe slid down the Cc dome. A scowl quickly covered his features. *I'll be damned if I let ANYONE see me in THIS!!! God damned woman...*  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
The voice almost made the proud prince jump out of his skin.  
  
Gohan blinked, desperately trying not to laugh. "Um...I never thought you would dress up as that."  
  
A menacing glare stared him down. "If you tell ANYONE about this be prepared to be sent to the next dimension brat."  
  
"Er...sure. I'll see you downstairs.* Gohan quickly floated down, leaving what looked from afar, a giant chicken, on the roof.  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms. "Angel indeed."  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Shouldn't we stop them?" Bura whispered to no one in particular.  
  
"Hm?" Master Roshi was frantically flashing away with his zoom in camera.  
  
Four women smashed him with mallets.  
  
  
Pan pulled back dreamily for breath, all safe and warm in his embrace.  
  
Trunks had that goofy grin on his face. "Do you want to know your last present?"  
  
"Hm?" She smiled dreamily at him.  
  
Abruptantly he let her go.  
  
"Wha.. Trunks?" She said in confusion, only to find him kneeling in front of her. Her breath caught.  
  
Gasps sounded from the curtains inside, or was that her imagination?  
  
Trunks fiddled some moments with his pockets. Taking her hand he produced a small velvet box.  
  
Pan blinked rapidly. "Trunks, I swear, if that's a ring, I'm going to cry.." She said, voice already watery.  
  
He pulled back. "Okay."  
  
"No!" She leapt after him, grabbing his arm desperately. "I won't cry.." They were both kneeling now.  
  
Trunks smiled at her, gulping back all of his bachelor fears. "Panny girl...will you...will you do me the honor of....marrying me?"  
  
She choked back a sob nodding furiously.   
  
"You can cry now Panny.." He said softly.  
  
And she did. She broke down in wails, clinging to him in happiness. "Yeeeeerrrssss!!!"  
  
Equally loud wails came from the curtain as three women, Bura, Marron, Bulma and Chichi flopped on the floor, supporting eachother as they wailed things like 'grandchildren, necies and GREAT grandchildren!'  
  
Trunks looked wide eyed at them but that was cut short as Pan plowed him to his stomach and kissed him thoroughly.  
  
"Oh, they grow up so fast..." Master Roshi wiped a tear away.  
  
Wiping the embarrasing tears from her eyes, Pan beamed at her new husband to be.  
  
"I gotta thank my dad." Trunks said happily.  
  
"VEGETA!?!" They all yelled in shock, followed by several jaw clankings.  
  
A muttered curse exploded from above.   
  
They all looked as a what looked like a giant chicken floated down, arms crossed in a familar style.  
  
They all sweatdropped for a moment before collasping in laughter.  
  
"AHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHA!!!"  
  
"HOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!"  
  
"BWAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAhAAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
"Oh my gawd, I can't breathe..."  
  
While the vein in the 'angel's' head increased in size. "SHUT UP!!! OR I'LL BLOW YOU ALL TO BITS!!!"  
  
Most suppressed their laughter to muffled giggles.  
  
"Nice...(choke cry)...costume dad." Trunks managed, cradling the laughing Pan in his arms.  
  
"Shut up elf brat! I'm not the one that's afraid of a pathectic reindeer." Vegeta bit out.  
  
All eyes spun on Trunks.  
  
Pan bity her lip. "You're...afraid of...SNOWBALL!?! Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!"  
  
He flushed. "It was trying to kill me!"  
  
"Right...we believe you Trunks!" Bura and Marron chimed together, making everyone else erupt in hilarious laughter, and a certain lavendar haired guy flush harder.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
A few hours later...where eggnog ran free...  
  
"What's that giggling?" Pan pulled Trunks behind her, already taking care of her new 'possesion.'  
  
"Well, we could get to 'giggling' of our own..."  
  
"Trunks! 5 minutes and you're hitting on me. Should I keep spys around you?"  
  
"I'll be good..." He was interupted by another giggle. They both pressed their ears against the wall.  
  
"Ah..."  
  
"That's good Bura...relax."  
  
"Mmm....that's feels good..."  
  
Both of them pulled back, eyes wide.  
  
"Hm...yeah. Goten, harder."  
  
A dark look crossed Trunk's features.   
  
Pan looked shocked.  
  
"What shampoo are you using Bura? It smells nice."  
  
Trunks and Pan nodded at each other. Goten.  
  
"Pay attention Goten!"  
  
Grunt. "Okey dokey."  
  
"That's it..." Trunks hissed, moving for the door. Pan held him back, arms locked around his waist.  
  
He half dragged, half trudged with her in tow towards the door.  
  
"Damn, you are getting heavy."   
  
Pan's hands went a little further down, looming over a sensitive...place.  
  
He barged open the door angrily. "GET OFF MY...sister?"  
  
Goten looked up, puzzled expression on face, hands resting on Bura's shoulders.  
  
"Just what were you two...doing?" Pan asked.  
  
Bura laughed. "You thought we were...hahahaha! Goten honey was giving me a massage!" *Plus, THAT comes later.*  
  
Goten blushed. "Trunks, this is innocent man."  
  
"Better be." He mumbled sulkily.  
  
"Come on Elf Boy, let's leave the Ice couple alone. I want more eggnog." Pan leaned comfortably on his arm.  
  
Trunks looked at Goten, then Pan. No contest.  
  
Like a lapdog, he followed her downstairs.  
  
"Wonder what they were doing upstairs in the first place...together, full of eggnog."   
  
Goten looked at Bura. "You mean....I gotta tell Goh..."  
  
She cut him off, straddling him on the bed and melting her lips against his.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"GIFTS!!!" Bulma's voice thundered through the mic, but was then followed by cheers.  
  
The sound of paper ripping and screaming as they dove for presents could be heard loud and clear.  
  
Pan looked apprehensively at hers. "Should I be afraid?"  
  
"Aw come on! I'm not THAT bad!" Trunks looked at his. "I should be asking you the same question."  
  
"Oh haha." She ripped the paper from the box.  
  
Trunks did the same to his. "Hey...cool dragon..."  
  
Pan lifted the box lid. "What the hell!? Trunks!!! A STUFFED PENIS!?!"  
  
He had a shell shocked expression on his face.  
  
Elsewhere, a certain blue haired genius howled in laughter, a suspicious card-tag obviously for a present, signed "Trunks" gripped in her hand.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: I'm FINISHED I'M FINISHED!!! I'm SOOOOO BORED!!! GIVE ME MORE CHALLENGES!!! ANYONE!!!   
  
Didn't expect that ending did ya? Yep, I changed it. I thought the previous one gave bad impressions from poor Trunks. Now...be good people and REVIEW, or Snowball will pay a little visit to your house...um...later...when the weather's colder. Wouldn't want him to get sick now do we? 


End file.
